Obscure Kurt Trivia, Round One
by Gypsy Dance and Broken Glass
Summary: Blaine likes to think he knows Kurt pretty well, but there are just some things that come totally out of left field.


So! from tumblr asked me to write a piece in which Blaine finds out about Kurt's stint with the Cheerios. This is for her!

Also, if there are any other drabbles you'd like to see, shoot me a message or leave a comment! I've been avoiding working on my novel, and these are excellent procrastination tools.

* * *

><p>It's a Tuesday when Blaine comes across a rather unlikely video while doing Warbler research. At first he's convinced that he's seeing things, but the longer he watches, the more certain he becomes. There's Quinn, Santana and Brittany, and that other girl looks an awful lot like Mercedes. Who, he reminds himself, he should call. He promised he'd buy her coffee after he lost a round of obscure Kurt trivia. (So he didn't know that Kurt hates drinking out striped straws. He only lost by one point!)<p>

What's caught his attention, however, is a tall boy, his back resting against Mercedes'. He's got a microphone curled around his cheek, and he's smirking at the camera with that all-too-familiar glint in his eye. At one point, he even winks at Blaine.

The camera.

Whatever.

The thing Blaine can't seem to reconcile, however, is the fact that he's wearing a Cheerios uniform. Kurt never mentioned being a cheerleader, and Kurt tells Blaine everything.

Yet there he is, strutting across the McKinley gymnasium as if he owns it. Everyone is cheering, and it's obvious how much Kurt's enjoying the attention. The fact that Blaine hates cheerleading doesn't even register at the moment because all he can focus on are Kurt's hips, and the way they're swaying back and forth. Only one person on the planet could manage to make those tacky red and white uniforms mildly attractive, and that person just so happens to be Blaine's boyfriend.

His boyfriend, who failed to mention that he used to _be a cheerleader_.

Closing his laptop, Blaine reaches for his keys. Because he has to know.

Kurt opens the door, surprised (but nevertheless pleased) to see his boyfriend standing on his porch.

"Hi," he says, moving aside to let Blaine pass. As he slips inside, Blaine rolls onto the balls of his feet to give his boyfriend a chaste peck before removing his coat and hanging it in the closet, despite the eye roll he receives.

"How many times have I told you you don't need to hang your jacket up when you come to my house? Finn just leaves things wherever and nobody but me seems to mind."

Which is true. From where the two boys stand, they can see a trail of Finn's things leading into the living room. There are two sneakers lying in the middle of the hall for anyone to trip over, a letterman's jacket hanging from the guest bathroom's doorknob, and his backpack blocking the way into the family room. Kurt kicks it aside, shooting Blaine a look when he says he shouldn't have used so much force because maybe there was something breakable inside.

"Then it's his own damn fault for leaving it lying around."

Blaine doesn't argue. Instead, he sinks into his spot on the couch. Which, honest to god, really _is_ his. Nobody but him ever sits on the far right. Kurt is usually in the middle, Burt and Carole have matching recliners, and Finn just usually claims what isn't already taken. It's a good system, Blaine thinks.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this surprise visit?" Kurt asks, curling up against Blaine's side as he flips on the TV, mindlessly flipping through channels. Blaine makes an excited squeak when Kurt gets to ESPN, but doesn't argue when he settles on Project Runway instead. He's complained about it before, but secretly he loves Heidi's accent and watching Kurt ridicule Michael's orange skin and static wardrobe.

"Do I need a reason to come see you?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Definitely not," Kurt assures him with a grin. "I just thought you had a big test to study for tomorrow."

Damn it. He'd forgotten all about that. "Er…"

"Blaine?" Kurt turns to him now, runway completely forgotten.

Blaine clears his throat and keeps his eyes trained on the television. "Wes put me in charge of finding a new song to sing for our spring concert. I went through my entire iPod, but couldn't find anything. Then I remembered you mentioned Justin Timberlake last week-"

Kurt groans.

"—and thought I'd look into some of his more recent stuff."

"Why? You know I _hate_ Justin Timberlake. If you sing one of his songs at your concert, I'm not coming."

Which they both know is a lie, so Blaine ignores him. "I totally forgot he did that one song with Madonna. What's it called again?"

"Four Minutes," Kurt says immediately. Then slowly pulls away from Blaine to stare at him through narrowed eyes. "Why are you asking?"

Blaine's trying to hide his grin and failing miserably. "No reason. I just came across a really interesting video. There was this guy singing it at a pep rally. I thought he was cute."

Kurt's lips are pursed as he stares at Blaine for a long, agonizing moment. He's obviously figured out that Blaine discovered his sordid cheerleading past, but Blaine can't tell if he's angry or not. Which he shouldn't be since, you know, the video is on youtube. Anyone could see it.

Including his boyfriend.

"I thought you said cheerleading was stupid," Kurt says after a while, his voice airy. His arms are crossed over his chest, a snotty look plastered to his face. Blaine thinks it's adorable.

"It is," he agrees readily. "Most of the time. Cute boys cheerleading, though, I think I can make an exception for."

"Very generous of you," Kurt sniffs.

"I'm very magnanimous," Blaine agrees with a cheeky grin. "Actually, I think you might know the guy in the video. Do you have a twin?"

"I hope not," Finn says, headed for the kitchen. "One of him is bad enough." He has to duck when Kurt sends a pillow flying at his head.

"Get your crap out of the hallway, Finn Hudson," he calls after his brother, "or I won't make you breakfast tomorrow."

Finn's head reappears. "But it's Wednesday! You always make breakfast on Wednesday!"

"Then move your backpack before Blaine here trips over it."

After some gratuitous mumbling about his brother being a neat freak who has a giant stick up his ass, and his clumsy boyfriend, Finn gathers up his things and heads for the stairs.

"Halo marathon this weekend," he reminds Blaine.

"I'll be here," Blaine promises, ignoring the way Kurt rolls his eyes at the enthusiasm leaking out of his pores.

"I will never understand you and your stupid obsession with video games," he says, although he shuffles closer to Blaine, who reaches out and takes one of his hands in his.

"And I'll never understand why you never told me you were a Cheerio."

"Because you hate cheerleading. We already went over this, remember?"

Blaine supposes that's fair – he did say that. More than once, actually. Usually it was because Santana made a lewd comment about their (currently-but-hopefully-not-for-long) nonexistent sex life, but that was beside the point.

"Well, I'll make an exception for you," Blaine says, nuzzling at Kurt's ear. "You were extremely hot." He tilts Kurt's head until he can capture his mouth in a heated kiss, his teeth tugging lightly at the other boy's bottom lip.

"Yeah?" Kurt asks, a little breathless.

"Totally hot." He grins against his boyfriend's cheek. "Do you still have the uniform?"

"Sure, why? Want to borrow it for Warbler practice?"

"Think I could see you in it sometime?"

"You saw it in the video," Kurt points out.

"I'd rather see it in person."

Kurt shakes his head vehemently. "No way."

"Why not?" Blaine asks, knowing Kurt has trouble resisting his puppy dog eyes. It usually works like a charm. Last time he managed to get pancakes _and _waffles for breakfast.

Kurt turns back to the TV, pointedly ignoring Blaine's pout."That uniform is the most unfashionable thing I own, Blaine," he says, turning up the volume. "And besides, what would Heidi think of me?"


End file.
